The overall goal of Dr. Ikonomidis project is to employ a transgenic approach (made possible through Core B) with an integrated systems physiological approach to identify candidate molecular signals and cellular events that contribute to the progression of remodeling. He will use remodeling models of myocardial infarct or aortic aneurysm created by surgical induction. Subsequently, he will use transgenic approaches involving metalloproteinases or the transcription factors that regulate them to create animal models of aortic aneurysm.